


Charmed Harry Potter Andi's Story: Year One

by CharmedGirl3892



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demon Attacks at Hogwarts, Gen, Golden Trio becomes a Quartet, Not Canon Compliant - Charmed (TV), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Prue's Daughter is, Somewhat Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Wyatt is not the Twice Blessed Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedGirl3892/pseuds/CharmedGirl3892
Summary: Andi, the Twice Blessed Child and daughter of the late Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau has lived a happy life so far in Halliwell Manor with her family. But all that is thrown a curve ball on the morning of her eleventh birthday receives a letter stating her acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An attempt to bridge the two separate magical worlds together. Can she handle the pressure of learning to navigate in a world she has never known while still staying true to her own? And what happens when she makes friends with the trio we all know and love and some other well known Gryffindors?





	Charmed Harry Potter Andi's Story: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I ever wrote, it's cross-posted on Fanfiction.net under an account of the same name so if you see it there, it's still mine. I love Harry Potter and Charmed and I wanted to try to bridge those two worlds in an unique way. This story will take place in 2003 so I rewound the Charmed clock by about five years. Andi is a character entirely of my own creation and some of her non canon powers come from me. In my head she is portrayed by Switched at Birth actress Vanessa Marano only with blue eyes. 
> 
> As stated in the tags being the first born Charmed One child she is the Twice-Blessed Child and that affects her all the more at Hogwarts. I also fudged around with some of the names of the charmed children who were not mentioned in the show, so I will put the full tree right here. A child marked with an * means I named them myself.   
> Prue and Andy- Adrianne (Andi) Halliwell, Powers: telekinesis, astral projection (can use powers even in astral form), freezing time (advanced to freezing good witches), molecular combustion, premonitions, empathy, flight, force field and hydro kinesis  
> Piper and Leo- Wyatt Halliwell, Powers: freezing time, molecular combustion, orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing  
> Christopher (Chris) Halliwell, Powers: freezing time, molecular combustion, orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing  
> Melinda Halliwell, Powers: freezing time, molecular combustion, orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing  
> Phoebe and Coop- Prudence (Prue) Halliwell II, Powers: hearting, empathy, levitation and premonitions  
> *Chloe Halliwell, Powers: hearting, empathy, levitation, and premonitions  
> *Emmy Halliwell, Powers: hearting, empathy, levitation, and premonitions  
> Paige and Henry- Henry Mitchell Jr. (in this fic he is canonically the son of Henry and Paige), Powers: orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing  
> *Patricia (Patty) Mitchell, Powers: orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing  
> *Penelope (Penny) Mitchell, Powers: orbing, telekinetic orbing and minor healing
> 
> Next there are a few changes to some timeline among the seasons of Charmed which is listed in the end of chapter notes, as to not confuse anyone as well as some information on how Andi's upbringing affected parts of her development:

**July 1st**

It was a bright and sunny summer day in the beautiful city of San Francisco. All was peaceful, especially in Halliwell manor, home of the legendary Charmed Ones. In one of the bedrooms, a young girl lay fast asleep. The door flew opened and a four-year-old girl raced in. She climbed on the bed and started to jump up and down on the sleeping female.

"Wake up! _**Wake up**_!" The child excitedly shouted between jumps. With a start the older girl awoke sitting up. Suddenly with a flick of her hands the little girl froze in midair, when the other girl realized what she had done she quickly flicked her hands again.

"For Pete's sake, Melinda Halliwell! What did you do that for? You're lucky I just _**froze**_ you." The older girl scolded as Melinda landed on her bed with a thump.

"Sorry Andi, I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." Melinda apologized with a pout crossing her features. Andi smiled and hugged Melinda after a few moments.

"Okay, I will let it slide this time 'little sister'. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed." At this Andi gave Melinda a shove towards the door.

"Okay, just hurry up and come down so we can eat. Mom's making all of your favorite foods." Melinda demanded skipping to the door.  

"Alright I'm hurrying!" Andi laughed as she pushed Melinda out the door and closed it after her. She crossed the room to her dresser and looked in her mirror. An eleven-year-old girl stared back at her, she had neat curly onyx black hair past her shoulders, bright inquisitive blue eyes, and a soft milky complexion. The only thing odd about Andi was her size, instead of the size of normal children her age she was the size of a small eight-year-old.

  _'Happy Birthday to me.'_ She thought. She quickly changed into a white t-shirt with the words 'Too cool for you’ written on it, blue jeans, white socks, and white sneakers. She then reached into her jewelry box for her gold necklace that said Adrianne in elegant cursive script, that was her name. Andi was just her nickname which you got when you took out some of the letters, as well as a tribute to her late father.

After she put on the necklace she ran downstairs to the hopping the last few steps and halting in the kitchen. Her aunt Piper was cooking what seemed to be pancakes on the stove, her uncle Leo was at the table reading today's newspaper, her 'brothers' eight-year-old Wyatt and seven-year-old Chris were wrestling in the living while Melinda was reading a book nearby on the couch not even looking up at the boys rolled past her.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda weren't really Andi’s siblings, they were her cousins. Andi's mother Prue was originally the oldest of the Charmed Ones, but she died in a demon attack when Andi was only one and her father Andy Trudeau died before she was born. Since their deaths her aunts Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had helped raise her over the past ten years. Since she lived in the manor with Piper's family she was closer to Piper's children, considering them siblings instead of cousins. Leo was the first to spot her.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl, good morning Andi." He greeted with a smile as he put down his newspaper.

"Wyatt, Chris, stop fighting and wish your cousin a happy birthday." Piper instructed. The two ignored her and continued fighting growing louder with their antics. Andi smiled and when they rolled towards her she jumped into the fray easily subduing the two in a matter of minutes.

"Don't you two have ears? Listen to your mother." She ordered holding the two by the collar of their shirts.

"Sorry Mom. Happy Birthday Andi." The two said at the same time knowing better than to cross their mother **_and_** their older cousin.

"It's alright boys. Andi, nice job getting things to listen, you'll make a great leader of the next generation of Charmed Ones one day." Piper complimented as she let them go.

"Thanks, Aunt Piper." Andi said beaming. Suddenly there was a flurry of blue lights and a big red heart. When those faded standing there was more members of the Halliwell clan. Phoebe and her husband Coop, with their children, five-year old Prudence, three-year old Chloe, and two-year old Emmy. Next were Paige and her husband Henry, along with three- year-old Henry Jr., and one-year old twins Patricia and Penelope. Also, with them was Piper and Phoebe's father Victor and Billie, a family friend.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused once Andi stepped into view.

"Thank you!" Andi replied quickly greeting them all with hugs.

"Breakfast!" Piper called and the family all headed to the dining room to eat and begin a day of celebration.

Later that afternoon everyone was in the sun room chatting and waiting for the birthday cake to be brought in with Andi had already opened her presents. From Piper's family it was a set of books and jewelry, from Phoebe's family it was a dark purple messenger bag with the triquatra symbol in silver studs adorning the front and two silver sketchbooks, from Paige's family it was new clothes including accessories, from Victor it was a new set of art supplies and stand for her art work, and from Billie it was new hair accessories including a silver butterfly clip which was her favorite.

Suddenly the comforting and familiar noises was broken by tapping on the window near Andi's head. She turned around to see a brown barn owl at the window with an envelope in its beak. She hesitated a second before reaching over to open the window and the owl flew in. It perched on the arm of her chair staring at her as if expectantly, she took the letter out of its mouth. It was addressed to her and had a strange seal on it. The owl flew off but went unnoticed  as she opened the letter.

**_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _ **

**_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _ **

**_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _ **

_ Dear Miss Halliwell, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

**_ Minerva McGonagall _ **

**_ Deputy Headmistress _ **

After reading through the letter and skimming through the supplies list, Andi looked up at her family confundled.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"We don't know." Piper answered after the adults exchanged glances. "This is the first we've heard of it."

"I'll go check with the Elders." Leo offered and orbed away after everyone nodded. Soon after, he returned. "Okay, according to them we are not the only magical world out there. There is another that has wizards and witches and some of the creatures we have seen over the years, but they are different. Wizards and witches are different there; they use wands to channel their magic. Hogwarts is one of the school’s young witches and wizards can go to for seven years to learn how to control their magic."

"You mean like Magic School?" Prue asked. He nodded

"Yes, and it's apparently one of the best. But…" Here Leo trailed off.

"But **_what_**?" Phoebe pressed.

"It's not here, it's in **_Europe_** , Scotland to be precise..."

"What?!" Everyone who could understand exclaimed.

"But why would **_I_** be invited then?" Andi asked trying to wrap her head around it.

"Because our two worlds know each other exists, but we are not close. The heads of the magical communities there have spoken to the Elders and they think that if a witch from our world could go there on a trial basis it might be a step in bringing our worlds closer together. Apparently, you, Andi were chosen for two reasons. One, because of your powers, you possess great magical potential. And two, because you are not the only member of the Warren line to be invited to attend,"

"Who was the other?" Billie spoke up intrigued by this conversation into the Warren history.

"Melinda Warren was invited when **_she_** turned eleven, and she attended through all her seven years even stayed there for a few years after." Leo replied.

"So, this is obviously a big decision for you, Andi." Victor told the girl.

"Yeah, it is." She responded without really knowing what she was saying. Her head was spinning

"Well, do you want to go?" Paige questioned.

"Aunt Piper?" She asked looking up at her.

"Sweetie, I maybe your guardian by legalities but Phoebe and Paige are too, and even by that we have always let you have the freedom to make your own decisions. You’ve always been mature enough to, if you want to go it is **_your_** choice and we will support you." Andi thought for another moment biting her lip.

"Well, I think that this is a chance to learn about something other than what I have known my whole life. I would probably be crazy to try to give it up, I want to go. For at least a school year. If this helps bridge our worlds together it, then I’ll do my best."

"Okay, you can go." Piper agreed with a proud smile.

**(3 weeks later)**

"Hi, Aunt Paige!" Andi greeted her favorite aunt as she opened the manor’s front door. It had been a couple of weeks since Andi had gotten the letter that had reshaped her world. Today she and Paige where going shopping for her school supplies as well as setting up a bank account in Gringotts’s Bank for her.

"Hi Andi, are you ready?" Paige laughed as she hugged the energetic girl.

"Yep!" Andi responded, today she was wearing a yellow dress with a brown woven belt at the middle, a blue short-sleeved denim jacket, and woven brown flats. In her hair she had a bright yellow head band with a daisy on the side, her necklace, and a yellow anklet on her right ankle.

"Okay let's go," Paige ordered, she grabbed Andi's shoulder and orbed them to Diagon Alley. They appeared in an alleyway next to a shop and strolled onto the street.

"Wow." Andi breathed astonished turning around at a 360 degree angle to take everything in with wide eyes. She had never seen **_anything_** like this before.

"You said it." Paige agreed just  as amazed as she was; she then began walking with Andi keeping up next to her. "Let's go open an account for you." The two walked into Gringotts’s bank. As they walked they looked at the goblins writing on paper surrounding all sides of the room.

"May I help you?" The bored looking goblin manning the desk they were directed at asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, she needs money for school supplies." Paige replied.

"Does she have a vault?"

"No."

"Then she will have to open one, wait here while I get the paper work." Before the goblin could move a key appeared in front of Andi spooking them all. She held out her hand and the key fell right into it.

"I thought you said she didn't have a vault." The shocked goblin finally spoke in an accusatory tone with his eyes shooting to them.

"She doesn't. There must be some mistake." Paige countered astonished.

"May I see the key please?" Andi handed the key to the goblin feeling a little nervous since she had never dealt with these kinds of goblins before and she was afraid of making a bad first impression. The goblin examined it before calling another goblin over. The other goblin studied it then gave it back to Andi.

"There is no mistake. This young lady is the heir to the Warren vault."

"Aunt Paige?" Andi turned towards her aunt feeling like she was getting too many surprises in one day.

"I'm sorry, the Warren **_vault_**?" Paige practically exclaimed.

"Yes, you see that vault belonged to the greatest witch of her age, Melinda Warren. She was an auror for a few years before she moved back to America. Bu,t before she went back she put all of her remaining money into her vault and cast a spell on the key before entrusting it to us. She said that one day one of her descendants would come to Hogwarts and they would be the heir to the vault. When that happened, the key would appear before them so that we would know exactly who it was. So, the vault belongs to her."

"So, would you like to make a withdrawal?" the first goblin asked moving them along. All Andi could do was only nod.

After withdrawing money from the enormous vault, the duo went all around the alley getting supplies and being awed at what they saw. After a while Paige checked the list.

"Okay, we still need your books, wand and pet, whichever one you picked." She read off. "I will go and get your books while you get the other stuff. We’ll meet back here in say half an hour. Kay?"

"Okay." Andi answered. Paige gave her some of the money and the two split up. Andi set off for the wand shop called Olivander's as she walked up the streets a boy about her age collided with her and knocked her down.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped at her. Andi narrowed her eyes and quickly clambered up.

"Watch where I'm going?!" She shrieked. " ** _You_** bumped into **_me_**!" She pointed between them.

"I don't have time for this!" The boy growled and pushed past her.

" ** _What_** , no apology?!" She called after him. She received no answer and then rolled her eyes and continued forwards towards her destination.

"Whoa, looks like a tornado ripped through here." Andi commented as she pushed open the door. An elderly man came out the back and smiled warmly at her.

"You're half right miss, and welcome to my shop, I am Olivander. Now, am I right to assume you are here for your first wand?" Andi smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir." Olivander measured her with magical measuring tape and went in the back room quickly returning with a box. He opened it and pulled out a black wand.

"Here you are. try this one." Andi took the wand and gave it a wave; the shelves in front of her suddenly were blown off with a loud bang.

"Sorry!" Andi apologized jumping back in shock, Olivander quickly took the wand back and went back to the back room. He came back with another box and handed Andi another wand this one lighter black. She took it and gave it a quick flick. A blast of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. She handed the wand back to Olivander who thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. He went into the back room and returned with one more box.

"Now let's try **_this one_**." Andi pulled a straight mahogany brown from the box that looked to be the perfect size for her. She gave it a hesitant wave and gold and silver sparkles shot out surrounding her. She smiled and slightly laughed at what she had been able to do. Olivander clapped.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Well there you go an 8" mahogany wand with a unicorn hair core. The perfect wand for you. Now, that shall be five galleons." Andi walked over to the counter, handed over the money and took the wand case.

"Thank you, sir, may I ask you something before I go?" She inquired.

"Of course!" Olivander replied with a smile, "Anything for a polite young lady such as yourself. You are much more well-behaved than most of the young children who come in here. Why, Draco Malfoy was in here a few minutes ago and was absolutely **_dreadful_**." Andi beamed.

"Thank you! Now, do you know where the pet shop is?"

"Of course, the Menagerie is just a few doors up from here you can't miss it." He waved in the direction she should go in.

"Thank you, goodbye sir."

"Goodbye miss, and good luck at Hogwarts." Andi nodded her head.

After a few minutes of strolling along, she quickly reached the shop and made a move to enter. But before she could, someone bumped into her as they exited, she looked up to see a man who was taller than anyone of her uncles or anyone she had seen before. He was carrying an owl cage with a pretty snow-white owl softly hooting.

"I-I-I'm so sorry sir." Andi stammered scrambling up. The man gave her a kind smile and she reached out with her empathy. After a few moments of probing she felt nothing but good waves from him.

"Don't be missy, it was an accident." He held out a giant hand, "Rubeus Hagrid." Andi put her smaller hand in his to shake.

"Adrianne Halliwell." She introduced with a small smile.

"Wonderful to meet you, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" He inquired. Andi nodded.

"Yep."

"Well then it looks like we shall be seeing each other again real soon. I am the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"Cool." Andi responded.

"Well nice meeting you, but I really should go and deliver this birthday present. See you at Hogwarts."

"All right nice meeting you too." Andi returned honestly. Hagrid hurried off and Andi entered the shop. There where animals everywhere as she looked around in awe. She couldn’t believe it; how could she ever pick just one? A commotion by the front desk soon drew her attention, she saw one of the workers arguing with what looked like the owner.

" ** _Shut it up_**!" The owner commanded crossly, Andi sensed his high frustration and moved closer to listen in on the argument pretending to be browsing the cages displaying cats.

"I've **_tried_**!" the employee defended while leaking of desperation. "Blasted owl won't be quiet." Here he pointed to the owl cage.

"Well petrify it then. I won't have it scaring away all my customers." The owner finally snapped. As they discussed how to do it, Andi approached the cage with the noisy owl. It was a gorgeous owl in her opinion, small like her, black with dark white specks on the back and wings reminding her of snow against a pitch-black sky. As it’s amber eyes met hers the owl stopped it’s screeching and stared up at her curiously.

"You're not bad at all aren't you?" She soothed reaching her fingers through the cage to stroke the owl. "You just want some freedom; I bet you've been stuck in this cage for **_ages_**. You don't deserve to be petrified, whatever that is, for wanting something so natural." As she continued her ministrations, the owl hooted softly and leaned into her touch.

"Well, I'll be." A voice from behind Andi commented in wonder, she turned to find the store owner and the worker behind her looking amazed.

"We've tried for **_weeks_** to get that owl to quiet down and here you are doing it as if it was nothing." The employee commented. Andi shrugged at that.

"He just really needs a bit of love." She truthfully responded tilting her head to continue looking at the fascinating creature. The owner looked at her then back at the owl debating a bit to himself before facing only her.

"Tell you what; if you take that owl now with you, it won't cost you a thing. If you can keep him quiet you deserve him." Andi perked up.

"Deal." The assistant reached over and took a bag and handed it to her as she took the cage.

"And here is a bag of treats for you." Andi nodded a wide smile coming across her fade.

"Thank you, good-bye." She quickly left the shop and went to meet up with Paige, who was waiting at the ice cream parlor they had passed earlier. The two sat down for ice cream after orbing the rest of their purchases to the manor.

"I like your owl." Paige complimented.

"Thanks." Andi replied stroking him occasionally through the bars of the cage.

"What's his name?" Andi paused.

"I think… Midnight, yeah Midnight sounds good." She finally decided after thinking for a few minutes. Paige nodded and the two finished their ice cream and orbed back to the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I do take criticisms and suggestions (for now though the first nine chapters are written already and will be posted in increments) but not reviews that are left just to be mean, it will be ignored just to let you know. I do this for fun.
> 
> Charmed Timeline:  
> Season 2: Born, no powers. But is present most of the time as a companion to whichever free Halliwell sister.  
> Season 3: Age 1. Develops powers and are triggered by her emotions. Can speak mere simple words but can't string them together into something above random baby talk.  
> Season 4: Age 2. Powers develop again and continue with each season or certain trigger event. Can talk more into medium sentences, can follow the adults conversation but needs them to slow it down or explain at times and use powers more at will but are still affected by emotions. Becomes attached to Paige.  
> Season 5: Age 3. Can speak full sentences. and understand more of the adults conversations. Has almost full reign on her powers except when her emotions peak at their highest, so she is allowed to help vanquish demons with an adult. Can say a spell but has to have it read to her first, can make up little rhymes for spells. Is revealed as the most powerful when during the kidnapping attempts it is revealed that part of Wyatt's force field ability is him drawing magical energy from her. Is used during Power of Three spells as an added power boost so is dubbed the unofficial fourth Charmed One. Starts sketching and painting. Is mostly with Paige when she is free.  
> Season 6: Age 4. Trust Chris more than the others. Chris teaches her how to read and she picks up more words from the dictionary but is still innocent as Chris monitored what words she learned. Because of this she can make up more complex spells. Is the first to figure Chris out as she realizes the telekinesis is her power and she never would have trusted him with it unless they were family. Chris reveals that in the future Evil Wyatt kills future Andi and tried to take her power but she got away before he could take it all, she begged Chris to go back to change everything and transferred her telekinesis to him before she died. She helps with all demon attacks with the power boost unless she has to go protect Wyatt and such. Spends time with Paige when she is free.  
> Season 7: Age 5. Is more skilled with witchcraft and speaking skills. Goes to preschool 3 times a week but still manages to be present for most fights. Doesn't like what the Avatar's did and helps fight to change it back. When Leo forgets everything to become an Elder again she tells him not to leave his family, saying while she can't call them mom and dad, Piper and him are her parents now and he can't leave her too to bring him back. Reads and paints more and also practices her powers on her own. Still spends time with Paige but also branches out a little more to Phoebe and Piper. Wasn't present for the manor explosion so her death does not need to be faked.  
> Season 8: Age 6. Is enrolled in early morning kindergarten and works on demon battles when she gets home. Helps cover for her aunts when they fake their deaths. Wyatt summons her once and her magic is used to bring back the Source. Is used again as a booster to the Power of Three. Likes Henry from the start and he doesn't mind Paige bringing her on their dates like she did with past boyfriends. Is wary of Billie and Christy but warms to Billie. Likes Coop and thinks Phoebe is just being cynical. Comforts Piper about losing Leo and helps watch Wyatt and Chris. Accidently casts a spell switching places with her sixteen year old self. At the final battle is protecting Wyatt and Chris but the Hollow is used to steal her powers. She comes back as an adult from the future as the leader of the new Charmed Ones along with Wyatt and Chris to regain her powers and tells little her she will have many adventures with new friends and the best person she could ever think of falling in love with that she will meet one day. In the end she writes in the book that she doesn't know where magic will take her but her adventures are still just beginning.


End file.
